Nuestro Futuro
by mooniemouse27
Summary: Todo fue por culpa de la bazuca de los 10 años... pero tal vez esta vez la experiencia no era tan mala... 0027 :)


**NUESTRO FUTURO**

**Disclaimer: **KHR no me pertenece le pertenece a Akira Amano-sama *_* aun ando en negociaciones para mínimo quedarme con Ganauche U.U… si el guardián del rayo del Noveno es sepsi *-*… jejeje

**Advertencias: **ninguna yo creo…

**Pareja:** 0027 (Enma x Tsuna)

**Notas de la autora: **ammm pues este fic lo iba a publicar hace mucho, pero no tenía inspiración para terminarlo y además lo publico por el cumple de Tsuna, nada que ver con el tema del cumple pero aquí esta xDDD

**Dedicatoria: **A **doremishine itsuko** que siempre me pide esta pareja :)

* * *

Tsuna corría a través de las calles de Namimori seguido de Gokudera, Yamamoto y un Reborn adulto fastidiado, el motivo?, todos iban tras un lambo que se encontraba huyendo con la bazuca de los 10 años en mano, eso podía no ser exagerado si no fuera porque la iba agitando de un lado para otro amenazando con dispararla. Ya habían tenido demasiados problemas por culpa de ese extraño artefacto y Tsuna ya no quería tener más de esos encuentros raros y ya no quería saber que le deparaba el futuro al menos no en un buen tiempo, pero como Dios le odia, así es, le odia y no solo el también Reborn, vio como este (después de lo fastidiado que se encontraba por tener que seguir a la vaca estúpida sin ningún motivo valido)se adelantaba y le pateaba lejos haciendo que la bazuca saliera volando directamente a una persona que alcanzo a distinguir ya que ese cabello y ese uniforme le era inconfundible.

-Enma-kun cuidado!- la advertencia llego tarde, en el momento que el pelirrojo volteaba a verle, el artefacto cayó encima de él y posteriormente envolviéndole en un humo rosa, Tsuna se encontraba nervioso, vería a su amigo con 10 años de mas, el humo empezó a disiparse y una silueta de la misma altura que Reborn apareció frente a él.

-Tsuna? -escucho la voz que tenía un tinte más maduro y se sonrojo al ver al adulto frente a el, en verdad que su amigo había cambiado, se veía más maduro y su cuerpo ya no era aquel cuerpo delgado y débil no!, ahora estaba bien formado, esbelto, alto, era guapo... que estaba pensando?. Se sacudió la cabeza y se dirigió a su amigo aun con el sonrojo en el rostro.

-Te encuentras bien Enma?... es decir... ammm… eto...

-No te preocupes, fue la bazuca de los 10 años verdad? - El pelirrojo le sonrió, la sonrisa de su amigo le sorprendió, era más atrevida y picara, se sonrojo un poco mas mientras asentía, no sabía porque se sentía así. - Pero creo que me vas a matar jeje...- las siguientes palabras le sacaron de las nubes.

-eh? yo matarte por qué?- Estaba confundido a menos que fuera por que... No me digas que vamos a pelear, siguen las diferencias?, que paso? creí que... - Se había alterado sin motivo alguno, los demás se aproximaron a ver qué sucedía ya que veían a su jefe muy nervioso. Los demás chicos también se sorprendieron de ver a un Enma tan cambiado y muy elegante ya que llevaba un traje negro con una camisa blanca y corbata negra.

-Oi!- Yamamoto saludo levantando la mano a manera de saludo, simplemente recibió un movimiento de cabeza por parte del Simon, quien concentro su atención nuevamente en su mejor amigo.

-Tsuna... tsuna!- lo tomó de los hombros y lo sacudió para que el castaño regresara a su mundo- oye! no trates así al Jyuudaime!- la voz de Gokudera paso por sus oídos pero decidió ignorarla- nee Tsuna, no es lo que piensas, me vas a matar porque creo que llegare tarde a nuestra cita. - otra vez aquella sonrisa. La cara del menor se puso nuevamente roja y abrió los ojos sorprendido. Cita? había dicho bien?

-Oi Tsuna, déjame decirte que aun sigues viéndote igual de hermoso cuando te sonrojas.- Le había susurrado al oído, eso fue todo las piernas le fallaron y termino en el suelo, que es lo que estaba sintiendo? El acercamiento del pelirrojo le estaba afectando demasiado.

-Tsuna, te encuentras bien? – El Simon ya se encontraba otra vez frente a él, esta vez con el rostro reflejando preocupación, puso las manos al frente evitando que se le acercara mas, su corazón estaba latiendo fuerte, como pudo se levanto y echo a correr dejando a los demás con una mueca de preocupación. Su tutor iba a ir por el pero antes de que se pusiera en marcha el joven del futuro había tomado camino tras el castaño.

Tsuna se sentía un poco perdido no sabía lo que le estaba pasando y aun sentía su rostro arder, la imagen de ese Enma le había afectado emocionalmente, es decir, era totalmente lo contrario a su homologo actual!. En si no estaba negando que el jefe de los Simon no fuera apuesto, pero el aire que tenía 10 años más en el futuro era totalmente diferente, más confiado, más seguro, por su intuición que esas expresiones parecían tener doble sentido!. Respiro profundo y se sentó en una banca del parque, debía de tranquilizarse, estaba haciendo una tormenta en un vaso de agua, el también iba a cambiar dentro de 10 años, iba a ser un líder más seguro y fuerte también. Dejó caer su cabeza hacia adelante en señal de derrota, estaba cansado de correr y de pensar, ese no era su fuerte. De repente sintió como algo o más bien alguien le rodeaba con los brazos, no quería voltear porque ya presentía quien era la voz que siguió se lo confirmo.

-Oi Tsuna, no es normal que huyas de mi, te encuentras bien? – finalizó colocando su mentón encima de la cabeza del Vongola, apretando mas el pequeño cuerpo entre sus brazos, le gustaba el calor que emanaba de su mejor amigo, siempre le había gustado.

-eto… que tipo de cita tendremos? Una de trabajo? – Tsuna había roto el silencio que se había hecho intentando evitar la razón de su huida, razón que ni el mismo comprendía. Solo escucho una risa como respuesta, no iba a voltear, no quería voltear. Termino haciéndolo. Su rostro estaba más cerca del pelirrojo, el color volvió a sus mejillas, bajo el rostro inmediatamente. –Eh? No escondas tu rostro de mi – El mayor le tomo del mentón y le sostuvo la mirada, no pudiendo evitar el alejarla se limito simplemente a desviar los ojos. Enma sonrió frente a la imagen que tenía en frente y depósito un tierno beso en la mejilla derecha de su mejor amigo, al mismo tiempo que se colocaba frente a él. El menor reaccionó y le miro un poco espantado pero más sorprendido con una interrogante en el rostro.

-En realidad crees que me pondría tan apuesto para una cita de trabajo? – Otra vez esa mueca, parecía una sonrisa pero tenía un doble significado, su súper intuición se lo decía. Ya no tenía palabras, se había quedado mudo, no sabía que mas decir, es decir que es lo que iba a preguntarle ahora? Regreso a su mundo a tiempo para observar como el rostro del mayor se acercaba mas a él, sus labios a tan solo centímetros, su corazón latiendo a mil, él iba a…

PUFF! (xD)

El humo rosa apareció nuevamente y frente a él ya no estaba el Enma de 25 años, no, ahora era su amigo el de siempre, quien estaba frente a él con una cara de incógnita.

-Tsuna-kun? – el aludido le sonrió como era su costumbre y le abrazo por el cuello, no sabía cómo reaccionar, pero su cuerpo lo hizo solo, rodeo la cintura del castaño y lo apego más a su cuerpo, mientras le dedicaba una de esas sonrisas tímidas que solo el joven Vongola tenía derecho a recibir. – Que bueno que estas de vuelta! – volteo el rostro para poder mirarle a la cara, ahí estaba, una de las sonrisas que tanto le agradaban, sonrió y después hizo un puchero que extrañó al pelirrojo. –Nunca cambies Enma-kun nunca! - le abrazo con más fuerza, al jefe Simon le extrañaba la actitud de su amigo, pero se dejo llevar por el momento correspondiendo el abrazo. Después de un rato decidieron separarse simplemente dirigiéndose sonrisas que terminaban en carcajadas; era su manera de pedir perdón, gracias o por favor; solo ellos mismos sabían que significado darle según el momento. La voz del pelirrojo interrumpió las carcajadas…

-Oi Tsuna-kun, cuando esa cosa me disparo estuve en un lugar muy extraño, sabes a donde me envió? – era verdad, Enma no sabía nada acerca de la bazuca, se limito a darle la versión corta.- Y que tanto viste en el futuro? Conociste a alguien?- Tsuna se sonrojó levemente al recordar que el si había estado con alguien del futuro.

-Eh? No, estaba en una habitación, al parecer creo que era mía… - el pelirrojo de repente se sonrojo furiosamente y trato de esconder su rostro. – Eh? Que pasa Enma-kun? –El mencionado miro a Tsuna y dudo si hablarlo con él o no, pero creyó que ya era hora de saber si sus sentimientos eran correspondidos, aunque lo que había visto en el futuro le daba muchas esperanzas.

-Tsuna-kun?, en el futuro vi una foto… que... bueno… emmm… estábamos los dos juntos! – termino la oración gritando, asustando un poco a Tsuna, quien más que por el grito, el susto se lo llevó al escuchar las palabras, le vino a la mente lo que anteriormente le sucedió con el Enma del futuro, la palabra "cita" llego como rayo, seria ese tipo de cita?, le iba a besar, si no fuese porque los cinco minutos se cumplieron el Enma del futuro le iba a besar! Estaba seguro. –Tsuna-kun? Que sientes por mí? – Las palabras de su amigo lo regresaron de sus pensamientos.

El cielo se limito a sonreír, ya comprendía lo que había sentido y lo que sentía por su amigo.-Enma-kun es una persona muy valiosa para mi, por supuesto que me gustaría permanecer a tu lado incluso dentro de 50 años – Su sonrisa desapareció, dejando un semblante serio, acercándose a los labios del Simon, depositando un tierno beso en los contrarios. – siempre juntos…

Enma se sentía realizado (suena cruel xD)si era correspondido, se abalanzo contra su amigo quedando encima de él. – Eso no es un beso Tsuna-kun! Eres muy tímido! – Tomo el rostro de Tsuna y le planto un beso que trato de profundizar, llevo dos dedos a la boca de su amigo forzándola a abrirla, introduciendo su lengua en aquella cálida cavidad, jugando con la lengua de su amigovio? Ahora como podía llamarle a su relación?. Pronto el aire hizo falta, separándolos, el Vongola se encontraba agitado y sorprendido por el extremo cambio de Enma, cuando la cabeza dejo de darle vueltas por lo sucedido observo a la persona frente a él, un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo, esa mirada!... era la misma que tenía el Enma del futuro, ahora ya sabía que esas expresiones no las había adquirido con el paso del tiempo.

-cofcofcof… - Una voz los sobresalto, observaron el lugar de donde provenía y ahí vieron a Reborn que tenía una sonrisa demasiado enigmática, que diablos! Se estaba burlando! Tsuna enrojeció mientras se levantaba. – Bueno, ya que se han divertido, dame-Tsuna tienes que seguir entrenando, vamos – la sonrisa no se borraba de los labios del Hitman, pero lo que sucedió a continuación hizo ese día el más extraño de su vida; omitiendo ciertos acontecimientos especiales, claro está; Enma lo había cargado sobre sus hombros como costal de papas e iba en sentido contrario a Reborn.

-El día de hoy es mío. – Bien, estaba desafiando a su tutor, era algo que debía admirar, y lo más raro, el Hitman solo se dio la vuelta dejándolos en paz. Totalmente raro, así fue su todo su día de hoy. Lo único que le alegraba era saber que él y Enma estarían juntos sin importar que.

* * *

UUUUUYYYY Enma es maloooo... xD ok nop... pues espero que les haya gustado, emmm pronto subire un R27 xDD todo pervertido... *-* era por el cumple de Reborn aunque como siempre nada que ver con los cumples pero ahi le voy :)... esta atrasado por que en verdad que estoy saturando mi mente para poderlo hacer muuuuy bueno :)

Ciao!


End file.
